


Threatened

by jetplane



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Home Invasion, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetplane/pseuds/jetplane
Summary: Reid's apartment is broken into by a man who has something to use against him.prompt: blackmail
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Threatened

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote another assaulted-Reid fic. For better or for worse, I didn't have enough time to make it as graphic as last time, but I still would highly encourage everyone to heed the tags (all the warnings are there). If you do decide to read, I hope you enjoy it.

Spencer wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. All he knew is that one second, he was asleep in his bed, and the next, lights were flooding on and a man was pointing a gun at him. “Don’t move,” the man snapped. “Put your hands in the air.”

“My wallet is on the kitchen counter,” Reid blurted out, ignoring the obvious contradiction in favor of the more pressing issue of staying alive. “And I don’t have anything valuable but there’s - there’s a box with some cash in the back of my freezer. You can have it; you can take whatever you want.” 

“Shut up,” the unsub growled. “Get out of bed and get on your knees.” 

Reid did as he was told. When the intruder didn’t say anything else, he continued to babble on. “There’s also my laptop - it’s old but you can have it; it’s on the dining room table. And my phone - my phone is right here and you can take that, too. I won’t stop you, just please take it and leave.”

“I’m not here for your money.” It’s only then that Spencer noticed the bulge in the unsub’s pants and understood the predatory look he was receiving. He strode closer to Reid, keeping the gun trained on him as he positioned himself just inches from the agent’s face. “Undress me,” he ordered. 

“Please, let me go,” he begged. “I won’t tell anyone if you just let me go; I’m an FBI agent and-”

“I know who you are, Dr. Reid,” the unsub growled. “Undress me. Now.”

Bile rose in Reid’s throat as he processed what was happening. Whoever this man was, he was targeting Reid specifically. He knew who he was and had somehow managed to get past his security system. And he wasn’t even trying to hide his identity. “Please,” Spencer whimpered again. He lowered his head in resignation as he reached for the unsub’s waistband, pulling it down as slowly as humanly possible. “You don’t have to do this.”

The agent yelped as his intruder grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted his head upward. “Shut up and get to work,” he demanded. And with that, he shoved himself into Spencer’s face. 

-

Twenty minutes found Reid on his hands and knees, gagging and choking out the last of his rapist’s seed onto his bedroom floor. Tears and snot ran down his face, a sensation that ordinarily would have disgusted him. But he could feel the filthy release of the unsub inside him, defiling his insides, and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Spencer knew he would never feel clean again. All he wanted to do was curl up on the floor and die. 

Unfortunately, his rapist seemed to have other ideas, because he was currently on the other side of the room fiddling with something he had taken out of his jacket. When he turned back to Reid, the agent realized with horror that it was a camera. “What are you doing?” he gasped weakly. The red light stared at him unblinkingly. “Why...”

“I just thought that I would take a little...souvenir.” Reid turned away, letting a fresh wave of tears spill down his cheeks. It was bad enough that he had just been violated, but now the unsub wanted to immortalize his humiliation on film? The thought was almost too much to bear. “

“Please, stop,” he pleaded. “You can still let me go - it’s not too late - just let me go and I’ll-” He yelped as the unsub struck him across the face. 

“Get on the bed,” his rapist demanded. “And strip.” When Reid didn’t move, the unsub raised his gun and flicked off the safety. “Now.” 

Reid unbuttoned his shirt, shuddering as his shaking fingers touched the drops of the unsub’s seed that had been sprayed at his chest. He let it fall off his shoulders and glanced back at his captor, silently pleading for him to change his mind. When he met the man’s cold eyes and found nothing but a steely glare, he unbuttoned his pants. There was nothing else he could do. 

“Good,” the unsub said. “Now, touch yourself.”

“What?” Reid gasped, shaking his head wildly. “No, I won’t-” The unsub stormed up to him and roughly grabbed his jaw, seemingly impervious to Spencer’s attempts to throw him off. He pried open his victim’s mouth with a bruising grip and forced his gun inside. Reid stilled immediately, a terrified shriek escaping around the cold metal in his mouth as he stared at the weapon.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered. “I’m not going to say it again.” Tears of humiliation gathered behind Reid’s eyelids as he squeezed his eyes shut and reached between his legs. With the gun still in his mouth, he wrapped a hand around his own length. “Now I want you to get yourself hard.” Another noise of protest slipped out of Reid’s throat. He wanted to shake his head, to beg his rapist to stop, but he couldn’t even move his head for fear of setting off the firearm still inside of him. 

Spencer had never felt more humiliated than he did as he started to stroke his own cock, a camera recording every move he made. He couldn’t imagine being able to get aroused in this situation, but he had to try. Unfortunately, his best efforts didn’t seem good enough for the unsub. After a few minutes with no results, the unsub shook his head and shoved the gun farther down Reid’s throat and making him gag. “You’re not doing it,” he growled, pulling the gun out of his mouth. 

“I’m trying,.” Reid cried. “I’m trying - I can’t…”

“Then use your fingers,” he snapped. “Put them inside.” He pressed the gun to the side of his victim’s head, leaving him no choice. The agent shuddered as he breached his own entrance, then slowly began to push in and out. He let out an unwitting gasp as he hit his own prostate, making his rapist smile. The man made him add another finger, then a third, until Reid felt like he was going to split open. But his body was reacting to the stimulus, blood flowing to his cock as he started to grow hard. “That’s it. Keep on fucking yourself.” 

The pressure built up inside of him until he couldn’t take it anymore. As he found his prostate yet again, Spencer let out a cry. He released, cock shooting cum all over himself and his bed for what felt like forever. He hated himself - hated the way he had succumbed to the rapist so easily, how he had managed to get himself hard, and how the humiliating moment was being captured on film for anyone to see. 

When he was finished, Reid collapsed onto his mattress in exhaustion. He didn’t have the strength to lift his head as he felt the gun pull away from his head and heard the unsub walk across the room. He didn’t even have the energy to feel relieved when the camera turned off. But he managed to focus when his assailant stood back over him. 

“That was perfect,” the unsub said, a sadistic smile painting his face as he held up the video camera. “I’m going to watch it every night.” Reid turned his head away to hide yet another round of tears. “And as I jerk off, I’m going to imagine your perfect, fuckable little body.” He leaned over and flicked the head of Spencer’s red, still-sensitive cock, laughing when the agent yelped. “Every single night,” he taunted. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Spencer was too tired to fight by this point. All he wanted was for this to be over, for him to be able to open his eyes and wake up to find that this had just been some horrible, sick dream. But all of it - the lingering taste of metal in his mouth, the racing of his heart, the cooling fluid coating his stomach - was real. He knew it. “Please,” he croaked one last time. “Don’t.” He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for at this point. 

“Don’t worry.” The unsub ran his hand along Reid’s cheek in a mockery of care. “No one will ever see it. It’ll be our little secret.” He winked as if they were sharing a private joke, and Reid fought to keep down the bile in his stomach. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

He shook his head despondently. The doctor could already imagine the looks on his team’s face as they saw him on that bed, hands in places he’d never let anyone else see. Reid knew he would never be able to look his friends in the eye again. 

“Good,” the rapist cooed. “I knew I could count on you.” He leaned down to plant a kiss on his mouth. Reid didn’t even have the will to flinch away as he felt a tongue shove between his lips. He just let his tears fall silently as he waited for it to end. 

Finally, the intruder pulled away. He patted the man’s face one last time before standing and turning to leave. “Bye for now, pretty boy,” he taunted. He raised an eyebrow and tapped the video camera in his hand. “And remember, if you tell anyone…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll see you again soon.


End file.
